Let's Do the Wacky
by Wingweaver
Summary: Romeo and Juliet. Anthony and Cleopatra. They all had it and they did it. They got the love and did the wacky because that's how it goes right? Love makes you do the wacky.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** There are a few Layla/Sora fics out there which make use of the idea of Sora pretend as someone else, either as a cousin of a current cast of Kaleido Stage or someone entirely new. So, I'm gonna make use of the same plot idea 'cause I feel like it and I think there are a lot of things that can be done and explored with this plot bunny. But first things first, I'm gonna clear up some stuff about this. First of all, I tip my hat to that authors that started this idea. Azurean and MakeniaRaven, thank you! You guys stirred my muse into a buzz with your fic. Second, Layla's injury never happened (okay maybe it did but it wasn't 'that' severe). Sure, she might've gone on a long break to recuperate but she came back to the stage in the end. This also means that season 2 did not happen or will happen (I haven't decided) and because of this there will be major changes. Third, I have no beta which means what you'll be reading, dear readers and fans of KS, will be full of grammatical errors (I'll try to avoid those) and the occasional missing word (I don't why that happens but it does. I'll be thinking of the sentence but when I write it down or type it up, a word or two would be missing). So tell me my mistakes (kindly, please) and tell me if a word is missing because I tend to not notice them. Fourth and last, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm leaping without looking, I am acting without planning. I've never written anything with some semblance of a plot in it, all I've written are PWPs (hot, steamy, lemony PWPs). This also means that the story goes on how I feel and what you readers want to happen. Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue"_, 'emphasis' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Prologue: An Amazing Start!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Her head felt so light (maybe even a bit fluffy). She reached up and ran a hand though her hair, it was almost as short as Anna's except it stopped just below her chin and that her bangs still obscured her forehead and brows.

She wasn't sure why she decided to get a haircut but when she saw this salon while walking around the sudden urge to enter suddenly overwhelmed her. And the next thing she knew she was sitting on a comfy chair while a woman with pale skin and dark blue hair cooed and fussed over her hair. The woman did that for a bit, muttering at how fabulous her hair was and moving it around before suddenly perking up and said, _"I-de-a!"_

_And it wasn't such a bad i-de-a._

Sora moved her head side to side, admiring her new 'coiffure' (a fancy word she learned from the woman that just styled her hair) in the mirror. She ran her hands through it again and even shook her head to see how it looked in motion. This would be the first time that she'd cut her hair short and she wondered why she didn't do this before. Sora smiled and her reflection did the same. _I lik-_

"Not bad."

"Eep! B-boss!" Sora's eyes bugged out.

She should be used to this by now but for some reason Kalos Eldos (Boss to the Kaleido staff and cast, and Creep to Sora) can still scare the living daylights out of Sora. She looked at Kalos's reflection and found him scrutinizing her with his glasses reflecting the light (she always found that creepy) and arms crossed.

_How did he know I'm here? What is he doing here! Here! HERE!_

Her eyes moved higher when a glint of silver caught her eyes and her jaw dropped. Kalos quietly hummed then turned to the woman that cut her hair, jostling the tin foils that covered that tips of his spiky hair.

"Miss Charity, can you do me a favor?"

Charity batted her eyes and beamed at the stage owner. "Of course, Mr. Eldos!"

"I want you to dye her hair brown." Kalos gestured towards Sora.

"Ehh! Boss, what do you think you're doing? You can't do that!" Sora turned around, she waved her arms frantically trying to catch their attention. She needed to stop this immediately; if not…a feeling of dread came over her.

_Oh no. Nonononononono!_

"Just brown? Oh, I could do more than that! I will make her coiffure the very definition of fabulosity!" Charity seemed to glow with so much enthusiasm that even Sora was taken a back.

"Just try not to overdo it, Miss Charity." Kalos said, completely unaffected by the hairstylist's enthusiasm.

As if on cue Charity was suddenly a blur of activity as she gathered the supplies needed to complete her task.

Kalos turned to look at Sora, his glasses reflecting the light off once again. "When you're done, come to my office and make sure no one sees you." With that he left, leaving the flabbergasted Star of the stage

"W-wait! Boss!" Sora got up and tried to follow the older man. She got as far as the exit when she felt herself being flung back to her chair. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders with surprising strength and when Sora looked up she had to stop herself from cowering in her chair.

"Now darling, sit back and relax." Charity flipped her hair and looked right into Sora's eyes. The close proximity between the two showed the Japanese girl an unhindered view of Miss Charity's (slightly) mad eyes. "And let Miss Charity take care of you because here in Couture Salon we make everything chic, unique and magnifique!"

_Why me?_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** That concludes the prologue! I hope you liked it and enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it.


	2. An Amazing Scheme!

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well. Here's chapter one and my muse is still buzzing, _**this one**__**takes place a few days after the Prologue**_. I have some ideas in my head on what to do with this story especially on certain scenes, if you have some with you; feel free to share. The rating is T for now, it might go up as the story goes and doesn't Miss Charity remind you guys of someone? Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue"_, 'emphasis or quote' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 1: An Amazing Scheme!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Layla had wanted so badly to perform immediately on stage again but her injury stopped her. So she ended up going on a temporary leave, performing on Broadway to compensate and getting the medical treatment needed for her shoulder.

Performing on Broadway had been an amazing learning experience (she had played roles and acts she never expected to) but during those times she never felt that indescribable (but amazing) feeling after every performance. Because no matter how loud the audience would applaud or how many times they yelled 'encore' and 'bravo' she was never satisfied. The only time she felt such applause affect her so much was when she performed the Mystical Act with Sora. Even through the haze of pain and exhaustion she felt their applause thunder through her and she felt truly happy.

Now eight months later with her shoulder healed and determined to take a leading role with Sora, Layla Hamilton is ready for the stage.

The only thing needed to be done now is approve the script proposed by Mia.

She reread the summary again, the story was interesting and something that Kaleido Stage hasn't done yet. It was a modified Norse Myth, a tragic love story between Sigurd and Brünnhilde.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Brünnhilde was a Valkyrie tasked to decide a fight between two kings, Halmgunnar and Agnar. She knew that her father, Odin, preferred Halmgunnar over the other. Yet she decided that the battle was for Agnar. Because of this Odin stripped her of her immortality and condemned into an eternal sleep in a ring of fire until a hero of courage would rescue her and awaken her from her sleep.

Sigurd, a hero and slayer of the dragon Fafnir, was able to pass through the ring and awaken Brünnhilde. The two fell in love and would have had a happy ending if Gunnar, a king jealous Sigurd's accomplishments, challenged Sigurd in a fair fight because wanted to take Brünnhilde as his wife. Gunnar was able to kill Sigurd but not without the help of Hagen, Gunnar's brother.

The gods were furious of Gunnar cheating and sent Valkyries to strike him down.

Brünnhilde was in grief and with her love gone she willed herself to die. When Sigurd's funeral pyre was alight, she jumped into it—thus Brünnhilde and Sigurd passed on together to Hel.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

She placed the script down and looked at Kalos, who still hadn't finished reading. So with nothing to do but wait, Layla closed her eyes and pretended to think. Yuri thought it was a ridiculous habit and teased her endlessly about it.

_He was just jealous that he couldn't pull it off and look cool while doing it._

The blonde was about to nod off when she heard the sound of Kalos's chair squeak and papers rustling (she has an amazing sense of hearing, developed from 'accidentally' eavesdropping on conversations backstage, especially when the topic was about lilac haired Japanese girl). She opened her eyes and looked at Kalos.

He was leaning his back comfortably against his chair, hands folded in front of him and his eyes obscured by the light reflected from his glasses. For all the time that she'd known the stage owner and former magician, she had never seen him go anywhere without his glasses. Even indoors, especially backstage where the lights where slightly dimmed and several dark corners can be used for spying or lurking (it's not as if she knew all the good spots) those glasses were 'always' stuck to his face.

An image of Kalos sleeping and doing other mundane activities with his glasses on came unbidden into her mind's eye. She had to suppress a grin and cover the resulting grimace by straightening her back.

"I assume that Sora will be taking a leading role as well." Layla stated, never one to ask questions (unless necessary).

She can already imagine Sora as Brünnhilde and her as Sigurd. It didn't matter that Leon was still part of the cast. The silver haired man can play Gunnar or a rock for all she cared (which isn't much) and if he tried to audition as Sigurd, she'd just kick his ass all the way to Fr-

"She won't be part of this production. Sora left for Japan a few days ago due to a family emergency. You will play as Brünnhilde and Leon will take Gunnar."

Of course, with her as Brünnhilde and Sora as Sigurd it would be—_Wait… what?_

"Sora left for Japan?" The blonde said slowly, attempting to process this new found information.

Kalos raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Layla?"

"No…" She coughed. "Nothing. I was just surprised." And utterly disappointed of the news. She had missed the girl during her time away from the stage and the visits (no matter how long or short they were) weren't enough.

"If you're sure—" A knock interrupted the stage owner. "Come in."

"Oh Kalos!" Sarah entered.

"Hey boss!" Mia followed after the dorm manager while dragging a young man along by the hand.

Mia walked up to the chair opposite Layla and pushed the young man onto before moving to stand behind his chair. Sarah, on the other hand, went and stood next to Kalos's chair. Layla was curious and stared at the person opposite her.

"Layla this is Tenshi Azamuku. He'll be replacing Sora for the time being and will take the role of Sigurd."

A tic started on Layla's brow as she stared at the 'substitute'. His hair was a light shade of brown and with his head bowed she couldn't see much of his face, except for the large blush he was attempting to hide. She noticed that he was a little scrawny, as if he had never touched or lifted weights.

_This boy needs to eat. A lot._

The boy stood up (head down) and bowed towards Layla. "I-its nice to meet you, Ms. Hamilton. I'll do my best as Si-sigurd!"

_How old is he?_ Layla crossed her arms, eyes still scrutinizing the new comer.

"Kalos are you sure that this boy can perform as Sigurd? He looks skinner than Ken and from what I understood on the script, Sigurd's part includes a very dangerous stunt!" She said with a stern voice, the one that she had used on Sora many times before. _Have I apologized to her yet?_

It's not that she didn't like the boy (maybe she dislikes him a bit) but he looks like he might break. She didn't want anyone (especially an amateur) to injure themselves just so they could show off.

"Ms. Hami-Layla!" Tenshi suddenly looked up and Layla was taken a back. The boy's eyes were the same shade as his hair but what surprised her was the resolute look on his face that she had seen so many times on Sora. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Ms. Layla, I may not look much but I know I can be your Sigurd! I'll make sure of that and I'll do whatever it takes to perfect any stunt you give me!"

The two leads stared at each other both unwilling to look away and only did so when Kalos stood up.

"It's settled then. Tenshi will be Sigurd, Leon as Gunnard and you, Layla will play as Brünnhilde." The stage owner walked towards the door. "Mia stay for a bit, I need to talk to you about the supporting roles. The rest of you may leave."

Layla was the first to leave, walking away in a brisk pace and slamming the door on her way out. If she didn't have any dignity and wasn't supposed to act like a debutant, Layla would've thrown a temper tantrum. She didn't even say goodbye!

Sarah was the next one to leave but not before delivering a clothesline to Tenshi, dragging him along (the young man screaming like a girl) and rushed out in a blur of gold and brown.

Kalos hummed quietly to himself before turning to face the young script writer. _This will be interesting._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

A Few Days Prior

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Sora shivered as the cool sea breeze brushed against her neck. It was a strange but pleasant feeling and was something that she'd have to get used to, since it might take a while for her hair to grow back. She peered around a slanted column and eyed the entrance. It was several meters away and if she made a front handspring step out, round-off back handspring step-out, round-off back handspring and a-

"Yoo hoo! Soraaa!"

Sora stood up straight, someone had seen her and the boss specifically said that no one was supposed to. She heard footsteps approach her rapidly from behind before she was glomped by a very energetic and karate adept blonde.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Sarah heard a squeak from the Japanese girl and pulled away. "Hmm… What? What did you say?"

"C…air…can't breathe…need…" A blue faced and half-dead Sora wheezed.

In all her life the young girl never imagined that this was how she would spend the last moments of her life; held in the embrace of a beautiful blonde woman (but not the one she preferred) that just happened to be the one killing her. _C'est la vie._

"Oh! Now why didn't you say so?" The blonde said and let go.

Sorah breathed in the much needed air, her face slowly recovering its natural color.

"Sarah…" She looked at the British woman. "How did you know it was me?"

The blonde chuckled as if nothing happened earlier (as if Sora nearly didn't choke to death from her surprisingly strong arms).

"Oh, it was easy!" She paused. "I'd recognize that ass of yours anywhere and other than Rosetta and Marion you're the shortest one here!"

_What? The shortest… am I really that small? And how does she recognize my ass? It's not that fat isn't it or too skinny? I don't think it's saggy, either._

"But that doesn't matter. Come, I need to bring you to your temporary room and make sure you're dressed for this occasion. I'll also have to make sure no one sees you!"

_But wait! If she knows my ass, does the same thing apply to my bre-_

"Dressed? Dressed for what?" Sora snapped out of her inner tirade and noticed the British woman backing away from her. "Sarah, what are doing?"

"Let's go!" The Karate expert clotheslined Sora and ran off in a blur of blonde and brown.

_I-I'm gonna die…_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"What!" Sora slammed her hands on Kalos's desk. "I can't do that! That! THAT!"

"And why not?" Kalos said, not at all surprised at Sora's out burst.

"Because…because…" She tried to think of a reason, a good and valid reason that's reasonable enough to convince the sometimes unreasonable stage owner. She tried, she tried so hard but the aluminum foils still attached to Kalos's hair distracted her, blinding her with its shiny-ness.

"I just CAN'T!"

Kalos stared, face stoic (as usual). "Not good enough."

Sora groaned, unceremoniously plopping herself down in a chair. She winced slightly, the bandages were too tight. Maybe she'd ask Sarah to loosen them up a bit later.

"Sora Naegino will leave for Japan due to a family emergency because of an upcoming production we had to find a temporary replacement." Kalos explained.

"And I…" Sora paused. "Tenshi Azamuku will take Sora's place for the time being."

"Correct."

"Why am I doing this, again?" Sora or rather Tenshi asked. _Will I ever get to live my life peacefully?_

"Every performer has their own way of portraying the role they play, some are desperate, some graceful and some unpredictable. They sometimes base these on their own personality or on someone they admire." Kalos's glasses obscured his eyes, once again. "I want you to become someone else, literary, and create a new identity."

Sora blinked. This is just like the time when she played the Mermaid but this time… _a new identity. I guess I won't be Sora Naegino for awhile._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes: **There goes chapter one! The Norse Myth used here is part of the Volsunga Saga which includes the origin and destruction of the Volsung Clan and part of it is the story of Brünnhilde and Sigurd. I modified it a bit, okay a lot, so that it'd be easier to include it. If you guys remember the prologue I mentioned that this story is set after season one and New Wings may or may not happen. Well I changed my mind, Let's Do the Wacky is set after New Wings. Are the OVAs included? Yes they are but they won't affect this fic much. Is anyone even reading the author's notes?


	3. The Amazing Preparation Begins

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well. Here's chapter two! My muse is running out of steam and is out of ideas. So I'm asking you, dear readers, to give me some. Tell me what you want me to do or what scenes you want to add. I'd be happy to write them in! You guys can either PM me or leave it on the reviews! I'll refer to Sora here as Tenshi and he, his and him because it would be easier instead of using Sora/Tenshi or switching back and forth between Sora and Tenshi. Except when Tenshi is alone with Fool or Sarah. Also, I hope you guys understood Kalos explanation on why Sora had to do this. I'm trying to explain it myself but it's kinda hard to do so. Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue"_, 'emphasis or quote' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 2: The Amazing Preparation Begins

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"Den dero dero dero dero dero den." A swish and a twirl. "The oats are in full harvest. Den dero dero dero… green peas, bea-Ack!"

Sora opened her eyes, taking no mind of the spirit pinned under her hand. It was too early to be awake, far too early but she had training to do and she'd never one to skip training. That's just how diligent she is.

She picked up the little man and stared right into his eye. "There are other ways to wake me up, Fool. Honestly, that thing you're doing is starting to disturb me."

"Hm! You never appreciate my efforts to help. I never even get a 'thank you' from you, at least Rosetta gives me some respect but you never do." Fool complained.

"Fool…" Sora sighed, smiling kindly and Fool returned it. _Ahh, finally! She realized how important I am to her! A grand day this is! This calls for a celebration and a bath!_

"You never help, most of the time you only bring me bad news especially on your readings." She deadpanned, shattering the spirit's hopeful dream of a hot bath.

She rolled off her bed and started stretching. Practice for the new production starts today and she wanted to be ready to do whatever stunt the show requires, especially when her partner is Layla. Speaking of which, she couldn't blame how the blonde reacted to 'Tenshi'. Amongst all the performers (with the exception of the youngest ones; Rosetta and Marion) she was the smallest and her male version really looked scrawny. _I looked scrawnier than Ken._

Actually, she was surprised that the blonde was coming back to Kaleido Stage. It was a shame that Sora couldn't welcome Layla as herself, she could've thrown a welcome back party and then maybe catch up on each other. The last time they spoke to each other Layla mentioned of getting her shoulder treated. _I'm guessing that it went well because she's back!_

She felt a giddy smile form on her face. _Layla's back!_

Once this is over, she'll be by Layla's side again. Performing and setting the stage on fire (figuratively and literally) with their performance.

"That aside, I have some good news for you!"

"What is it?"

Fool swished and twirled. "You have a text message!"

He paused, waiting for a response. When none came, the Spirit of the Stage huffed and floated towards Sora's phone.

"If you're still interested, it's from Layla."

"A message from Layla?" Sora looked up from doing scissor splits. She jumped carelessly and pulled a muscle. "Ow! Oh damn that hurts!"

Fool jumped off the table and floated towards his charge. "Are you alright, Sora?"

"I'm fine." She crouched down and held her right thigh. "But I think a pulled a muscle."

"You know what's best for a strained muscle? A nice hot ba-aaah!" Fool found himself trapped in a sock. "Sora! Sora! Get me out here! I can't breathe and its so dark! Sora! Sora! Can you hear me? Soraaaa!"

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Sora struck a pose, she did another one and one that she saw from Anna but only ended up looking like a fool (the bathroom mirror could only show her so much).

_Heh…a fool. I must be crazy by biting into this little scheme but I can't back out now._ She shook her head. _I can do this! I can do this!_

She made several 'manly' poses but gave up after a while. Looking like a guy was the easy part, her short hair aided and her breasts can easily be hidden through baggy shirts but acting like one is the hard. She only has a few men to base off from and they weren't exactly the best role models.

Her father was out; it would be a bit weird to act like him.

Kalos was too stoic. She didn't want to look like a stone.

Mr. Policeman, that would be like committing suicide and she didn't have enough muscles.

Ken was okay but he's a bit 'lame', for lack of better word.

Yuri, she had a feeling that he wasn't the straightest man in the world.

And Leon is impossible; he'd notice that someone was trying to imitate him. There's also the fact that she was too short.

She ran a hand through her hair. Besides performing with Layla (once again), her haircut was probably something that came out pretty good for this little scheme. The color was the same shade as her eyes and the length was just right. Miss Charity really did make her hair the definition of 'fabulosity.'

"Sora!" Sarah burst in the bathroom.

"Eek!" The Japanese girl covered herself with her hands while frantically looking around for her towel and for Fool.

"Oh good, you're indecent! This will make my job easier." Sarah smiled, closing the door behind her. Sora backed away, slowly.

"S-sarah! What are you doing here?"

"Silly, I'm here to bind you're breasts." Sora sighed, in relief. No Sarah wasn't here to ra-

The woman suddenly grabbed the arm that was trying to cover her breasts and pulled it away. Sora gasped in surprise because of the sudden action and at how strong the blonde's grip was. She loomed over the smaller girl, her face shadowed and foreboding. Her hand moved to grasp the vic-Japanese girl's wrist and with a (sinister) smirk on her lips she said, "Don't move."

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"Good morning, mistress!" Makkoli greeted, suppressing a giggle as the human sized lump on the bed groaned. For the eight years that she had served in the Hamilton household there was one thing that had never changed; Layla's near inability to wake up every morning. She remembered using several methods to rouse her mistress, one of them involved dragging the blonde performer off the bed. _That was actually one of the easiest ways._

She really didn't need to this (she had quit and decided to perform on Broadway) but it was something she was used to and didn't want to leave completely. There was also the factor that she didn't want her mistress and the rest of the neighborhood to die from food poisoning.

She knew how deadly Layla's cooking was, a plant had actually died after she accidentally spilled some of Layla's homemade chicken soup on it.

"Layla, rise and shine!"

The lump wiggled. "I'll rise but I refuse to shine."

"I'll go ahead prepare breakfast." Makkoli said and left.

Layla sat up and did nothing.

"Mistress, breakfast will be ready soon!"

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Layla finally moved, she rolled off her bed and started stretching.

Yesterday was a bit of a disappointment to her. She had intended to surprise Sora by returning only to find out that the girl had left for Japan, putting her hope of performing with the girl in the back burner. Then Kalos introduced her new partner, Tenshi Azamuku; a skinny little boy that Ken can probably slap around.

She stood up slowly, took her mobile phone from the night stand and flipped it open. The screen blinked to life and a picture of her and Sora appeared, taken during her rare visits to the Kaleido Stage.

_Should I call her?_

Her thumb moved deftly over the buttons, typing in the number that she memorized by heart. But she stopped.

_Wait… what if she's asleep?_

The blonde tried to recall anything about time zones but all she knew is that morning here meant that it was nighttime at Sora's side of the globe.

_She might need a friend though but what if she's too busy? She left for a family emergency and Sora could've turned her phone off to avoid interruption. _

A sudden idea struck her, she erased Sora's number and quickly scrolled through several menus, both of her thumbs moving swiftly over the buttons. The words appeared on the screen: I heard from Kalos that you had to leave for Japan, tell me if there's anything I can do for you.

She hit 'send', picked up her bag and headed downstairs for the front door. It was halfway open when she heard Makkoli clear her throat.

"Mistress, I think it'd be best that you shower and change your clothes before leaving." Makkoli smiled.

"Oh…" Layla looked down. "Oh! Thank you, Makkoli."

Makkoli bowed as Layla passed by her. _Oh, some things never change; she still loves wearing those teddy bear pajamas._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"This is what we made for the scene where Sigurd rescues Brünnhilde." Jean pointed towards the center of the room, where a column stood high and is only accessible through a trapeze. "At the top of the column is a platform that's where Layla will wait for Tenshi."

"Where is the ring of fire?" Layla asked. She was standing between Kalos and Mia, who was next to Tenshi.

"We haven't attached them yet." Jean gestured towards two metal rings by the base of the column.

"Those things are huge!" Tenshi ran towards the rings, deftly stepping over the equipment scattered about.

Jean nodded. "When the rings are attached to the column, they'll rotate around the platform at approximately point eighty-four meters per second. It's pretty fast but the speed is enough to give you some time to get through it."

Tenshi frowned, his hands hovering in front of him and seem to be counting. "I guess that means I have a fifteen second window to get through the rings. Sounds dangerous."

Everyone seemed surprised at his mathematical ability but then they remembered that he was Asian.

"You can still back out if you want to." Layla offered. _Do it! Do it!_

"I can't." Tenshi shook his head. "I told you that I will be your Sigurd!"

Another staring match started between the two leads and along with it the tension rose. The rest felt it and started to fidget while Kalos remained stoic (like a rock).

_This is amusing._ Kalos cleared his throat, breaking the tension and looked at Mia. "Is the design alright with you, Mia?"

Jean looked expectantly at the young director. The girl is truly talented as a director; he had seen it on numerous times particularly during the time Yuri tried to shut down Kaleido Stage. She'd proven that she was perfect for the director's position and he respected her opinion on his team's design.

"To be honest, I couldn't envision how the ring of fire would be like on the stage. But this…" She smiled. "This is perfect! I assume that the rings would be on fire, right?"

"Yeah, the only thing needed to be done is attach the rings." Jean smiled at Mia before directing his attention towards Tenshi and Layla. "We'll be done in a few days so you can start practicing on it."

Layla gave the incomplete structure another look and left. Even though she won't be the one taking the risk of performing the stunt the excitement already bubbled inside her. She wished Sora was here though the girl would probably challenge her to role of Sigurd just to do this stunt. _But she's not and I have this wimp with me._

"Hey wait up!" Tenshi said, running after the blonde.

He had said earlier that the ring looked dangerous but that didn't mean he wasn't eager to do it. Slowing to a stop next to the blonde they continued walking, an awkward silence started between the two.

"So…" Tenshi started but couldn't continue and hoped Layla would. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to say something. _Is this how guys feel when they talk to girls?_

Layla eyed the boy in the corner of her eye. He looked taller than she initially thought probably only an inch or two smaller than her but the grey shirt and black leggings made him skinnier and awkward. _Am I partnered with a twig?_

"You're from Japan, right?" She prodded.

"Hm? Oh…uh, yeah!" He smiled up at her.

"So you've heard of Sora then?"

Tenshi blinked. _She's asking about me-I mean Sora?_

"Sort of…" When he saw her raise an eyebrow he hastily continued. "I-I mean we were classmates back in highschool and we used to train together."

"You were close to her?"

Tenshi's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of this part; people asking him about Sora or anything about at all. His brain worked overtime to think of an answer or anything at all because if he can't this plan would go completely down the drain.

"Haha, we were practically joined by hips!" He scratched the back of his head, remembering his childhood with Manami. There were times that both of their parents (Sora's and Manami's) had to tear them off each other, literally.

"We spent most of our time together either training or hanging out! There was never a time that people saw alone and when we were they would ask if we were sick or something. That's how close we were…" He prattled on, saying this and that and recalling stories of his (non-existent) childhood.

Layla frowned, her hand started to twitch as if it was trying to curl into a fist and a strange gut wrenching started in her belly.

"We're here." Layla stopped in front a door and slid it open. She went inside without sparing the boy a glance. When he started talking about him and Sora, she felt a spike of pain just below her ribs and her face tensed up, as if trying to stop the tears from falling. _I think I'm coming down with something._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** There goes chapter two! How was it? Not bad? I just stopped right there since I didn't know what to write anymore and my muse isn't helping.

I hope Sarah isn't too OC because I can really imagine her teasing Sora. The Asian statement is meant to be a joke but really there's a stereotype about being good at math and science or something, so no I'm not a racist. I took the liberty making up a childhood story between Manami and Sora because the show didn't tell much Sora's childhood they only showed her going to the Kaleido Stage with her biological parents. Also, why is Layla wearing pajama's instead of lingerie (I always giggle when I say that word out loud) like she did on season one? Well because in own delirious imagination she wore that lingerie just for Sora, instead of pajamas. Oh I just found out that Layla's maid, Makkoli has a surname which is Thompson. Makkoli Thompson, not Mcquarie or Macory or whatever.

Am I missing any words? Find any grammatical errors? Tell me (kindly please) and I'll correct it.


	4. Sora's Amazing Friends!

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well. Here's chapter three of Let's Do the Wacky, I feel giddy and happy with the reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed reading this fic. Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue"_, 'emphasis or quote' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 3: Sora's Amazing Friends!

Or

The Amazingly Deductive Detective May Wong!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"720 double leg, aerial, double leg twist, aerial, shuriken hyperhook… 720 double leg, aerial, double leg twist, axe2aerial, shuriken hyperhook…" Tenshi looked straight ahead, muttering the moves over and over again. He dug his bare feet into the sand then ran forward, executing the aforementioned moves with practiced ease. The light from the setting sun made it look better too, like something out of a movie or a TV show.

He suppressed a wince when he stepped forward. There was a slight twinge on his right thigh but it wasn't that bad, he can still walk and perform perfectly. His posture straightened, he'll have it looked at later but now he needs to practice.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"Can you see him? Can you see him?" Marion asked the Diablo master.

"Wait…" Rosetta adjusted the binoculars. Their target was on the beach, doing random flips and floor exercises. She didn't know what he was doing but it looked cool and challenging at the same time. "Okay, here take a look."

Marion peeked through them and watched Tenshi perform a perfect double leg twist. "Wow. He's amazing!"

"Are you two…ungh!" May said below the two girls. "Are you two finished up there?"

"Just a little longer, May!"

"We want to see more!"

May growled. She listened to Marion and Rosetta take turns using the binoculars and admiring their target. The two youngest members of the stage were standing on May's shoulders, using her to view Tenshi who was practicing by the beach. Despite her complaints the Chinese girl could do this all day without breaking a sweat, the years of carrying her siblings on her shoulders trained her well. _I bet Sora and Tenshi can't do this._

She scoffed, so far she hadn't seen anything special about the boy. Okay, he was a bit cute and is quite skilled on performing certain maneuvers. He was easy to get along with and can be quite a gentleman but other than that, nothing. She wasn't jealous from him actually she was a bit suspicious of him. There was something about Tenshi that seem to trigger in her as if he was different or hiding something. Her instincts were screaming at her that Tenshi has… 'something'.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Five Days Ago, After Sarah Finished Dressing Sora Up

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

In May's opinion the new comer looked completely out of place and probably felt naked under the suspicious stares of her friends. Sarah was standing next to him, a smile on her pretty face and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The blonde explained earlier why Sora had left and naturally the gang's reaction was to worry (something May wouldn't admit to). They truly cared about Sora mainly because the girl was the type that tends to attract trouble and hijinks (intentionally or unintentionally). She was also the reason why they were able to realize their dreams. She had helped them whether she was aware of it or not and the gang didn't want to lose a dear friend.

Then this Tenshi Azamuku entered the picture. Which made them shift from worry to curiosity and who wouldn't be curious? Sarah explained that he would be taking Sora's place for the time being and May barely stopped herself (with the help of Rosetta's glare) from 'barking'. With their curiosity satisfied the gang welcomed Tenshi into the circle and found him good company.

But May was suspicious. The sudden and unexplained disappearance of a friend and a then a new face shows up. _Sounds like something out of a mystery novel._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Present

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

…_and a mystery that I might have to solve._

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of May's neck. She was starting to get tired and she might have exaggerated being able to do this all day. Looking up Rosetta's skirt wasn't giving her much motivation to continue, especially since the girl decided to stomp on her face every time she tried looking up.

"Yo, May!" Anna greeted and (as usual) with her was Mia. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really, just being used as a footstool…" May shrugged as much as she could in her position. She noticed the soccer ball under Anna's arm and a plan slowly came to mind. _Aha…this might help._

Anna's eyes sparkled as a joke tried to slip out but it gave way to a tearful look as it slowly, slowly dissolved into nothingness when she saw the serious look on Mia's face. "I…I thought I had it…"

"May! Rosetta!" Mia called out, her voice sounding much like a mother chastising naughty children. "Get down from there, you're hurting May!"

Both girls groaned in disappointment before jumping off their footstool with ease while May discreetly wiped away the sweat off her. The Chinese girl had a small grin on her face. "Were you guys planning to play or something?"

"Yeah, you wanna join?" Anna said.

"OF COURSE!" She grabbed the ball from Anna, her mouth forming an evil grin. "WE COULD EVEN ASK TENSHI TO JOIN!"

She ran, taking the ball with her as she laughed maniacally. They all gaped after May for a moment before running after her.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Tenshi sat down slowly on the sand, feeling sore in places he didn't know existed. His little tricking session earlier contributed to that. And during practice Layla had also decided to work him to the ground, correcting and dictating him on what he should do and how he should do it. Still, they were able to perfect their assigned routine on the aerial fabrics. It was a bit awkward though, since it involved them being really close to each other, it didn't help that there were other people around (training and watching).

Then there was a part where they had to hold each other in a lover's embrace, it was the part that he had most difficulty. His heart was beating furiously when they practiced that part and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. They had to repeat it several times until Layla talked some sense into him.

"_Oh, stop being such a wimp! You act like you've never held a girl before."_

"_Well technically…I have but—" _

"_Remember what we're doing for the show and Sora would sorely be disappointed in you if you don't do your best."_

"_I will and I am doing my best!"_

"_You don't look like it. Now, show me you're Sigurd!"_

He showed her his Sigurd and continued to do so as they progressed through their routine. It was all thanks to Layla. If it hadn't been for the blonde, the stage without conflict would never exist. She was the reason why Sora pursued her dreams, despite being the first one to oppose her but he understood why Layla acted the way towards Sora. The blonde wasn't jealous, no, far from it. She was worried of the stage and being the perfectionist Layla is, she wanted the audience to see a spectacular and perfect show.

_And she looked so beautiful when angry and she smelled so sweet. Like…like honey and…gah! What the hell am I thinking about!_ He beat the sand with his fists, blushing furiously but he smiled. Whenever Layla would get angry there would a slight crease in her brows and her eyes would become bluer (if that was possible).

"BALL BUSTER ATTACK!"

"What?" He spotted the ball, heading towards him and only had time to cover his face when it hit him right in the crotch.

They all ran towards the boy and he wondered why they were so worried. It took him a moment to realize why they were so worried. _Wait, I'm guy._

He rolled to his knees, hands going down immediately to clutch his non-existent man equipment and face contorting in (fake) agony. "OWW! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IT BURNS!"

_Hmm… I see now, eh?_ May smiled, she would receive some glares from her friends and a great scolding from Rosetta later but it was worth it.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Tenshi winced slightly when Sarah (not so lightly) placed an icepack in his crotch. It was something he didn't need because of his lack of man parts but Sora's friends were here and they expected him to be in extreme pain.

She then sat (unnecessarily close) next him with her hand still on the ice-pack which made him blush violently.

"Tenshi, are you okay?" Marion approached him, tugging the sleeve of his hoodie. "You know May didn't mean to do it. You were just a slowpoke to catch the ball."

_Bless you… such a darling. _Tenshi thought to himself before giving the little blonde girl a kind smile. "I know Marion and I'm fine. No need to worry."

They were all seated in Sarah's living room, except for a (not so) remorseful May and a (slightly perturbed) Rosetta. It was obvious she was scolding the taller girl, judging from the way May winced every time Rosetta hissed out an angry word.

Marion nodded and returned to her seat next to Anna and Mia.

"Well at least you…" Anna started. "…you ah…hmm…dang I lost it…"

She sank into her seat, burying her face in her hands out of shame. "…I lost it…"

The only (cross-dresser) male in the room shook his head. "Really guys…I'm fine! I just need to rest and put a lot of icepack on my…well…" _…package…_

"If you say so…" Mia nodded but a stern look came over her face. "…but May still has to apologize for what she did."

At the mention of her name; May looked up. She walked towards Tenshi until she was standing in front of the boy and bowed down, nearly butting their heads together. "I'm sorry of what I did Tenshi but I can't forgive you for being such a slowpoke." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Next time, I'll be gentle with you."

"No… its okay." He said, a bit unnerved at May's probing stare. _Is she on to me?_ "I'll practice harder next time… and maybe we can play together?"

"Now girls, I think it's time for you to get to bed." She stood up, walking to the door and opening it for them. "I'll keep our boy here for a bit until he can walk properly."

The others followed suit, giving the blonde and the (pretending to be) agonized boy a quick good bye. When the others were gone Tenshi said the first thing he could think of. "I think May's on to me!"

"What made you think of that?"

"She tried to crush my balls!"

"Oh Sora…" The blonde took the icepack from Tenshi to dispose it. When she was done, she sat down a little ways from the other. "You don't have balls."

"Oh…" Sora blinked. "Oh! Oh yeah! I don't! I guess I got carried away…"

Sarah crossed her left leg over the other, swaying her left ankle rhythmically. She observed the younger girl chatter about random things and found herself amazed at how different her current demeanor is from earlier. The change was quite simple (a different hair color, bound breasts and boyish clothes) but it made Sora look a whole different person. _As usual she's doing best but I wonder how she's doing._

"Sora." She said softly.

"…and it was so stinky—" The Japanese girl stopped midsentence and turned around to face her accomplice. "Huh?"

"Sora…" Sarah said again, only louder this time. "How are you doing so far?"

Sora relaxed, leaning back against the couch and placing her hands lazily on her lap. "Fine, I guess but it's so hard."

"Hard?" Sarah smirked. "I didn't find anything hard on you, unless you forgot to tell me a certain vital 'detail'.

"W-what! No! Miss Sarah! That's not what I meant… I don't have such thing!" Sora sputtered, the blush that was on her face earlier coming back in full force.

"Oh relax, darling! Can't you take a joke?" Sarah chuckled, scooting closer to other girl and placing a hand on Sora's hand. She stroked the short brown locks, her fingers sliding through each strand. She enjoyed teasing the girl and loved watching how her face changed each time which she found adorable. "But really… how are you?"

Sora closed her eye, sinking down into the couch and relaxing for the first time in days. "I'm tired, dead tired even. I never thought pretending to be someone else was this hard. There were instances that I'd slip up or forget where I am."

"Acting is easy because one only needs to keep in character for a few scenes while 'this'…what I'm doing is harder. I have to be alert all the time, I always have to remember who I am and who I'm not, and I need to act like a guy!"

Sarah nodded in sympathy, she understood Sora's situation to some extent. She had kept her feelings for Kalos hidden for so long that there are times that she felt like she would burst and make a Freudian slip but now there was no reason for her to continue hiding what she felt. It was all thanks to Sora.

Sora groaned, rubbing the palm over her face and muttering something in Japanese that Sarah assumed to be expletives. It was quite long and the blonde was impressed that Sora knew such words. "Sarah…tell me why am I doing this?"

Sarah tapped her chin with a finger in thought. This was the hard part, she was a collaborator in Kalos's latest scheme but she had no idea why Kalos was doing this.

"I don't know really." She answered. "But what I know is that what you are doing right now is for the stage. Kalos wouldn't do anything without a good reason…"

Sora smiled and closed her eyes. She remembered the times that he would make her do something outrageous or completely unrelated to the stage which would lead her to understanding and learning more about the stage. "I guess so…"

"…but knowing him, he might be doing this just for shits and giggles!" Sarah finished, smiling down at Sora.

Sora's face darkened. _Knowing that Creep he would._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** I've taken an interest in Tricking, it's a martial art that utilizes flips and kicks and some acrobatic maneuvers but my interest lies solely as an observer or a fan of it. The first part where Tenshi was memorizing showed the names of some moves that I like to see. Anyway, I have some questions though: Am I teasing Tenshi, too much? Are they still in character? Do you see any grammatical errors? How about missing words? Does Miss Charity in the prologue remind you of a pony? Did you know the line "I'll rise but I refuse to shine" is one of Gabrielle's line on Xena? Have you guys seen Bring it On (if so, remember when Missy auditioned for the squad)? What about She's the Man? Should I continue with the Detective May Wong route?

Also, I want to explain a few things:

1. In Tenshi's stories, he and Sora are only friends but Layla misinterpreted it to them being a couple. (Read previous chapter) So when Tenshi tells stories about his and Sora's 'childhood' he sees it as something innocent like brother-sister experiences but to Layla it all sounded couple-y and lovey dovey.

2. Ball Buster Attack? I have no idea where that came from.

3. I am losing track of where this story is going!

4. Also, I love ponies.


	5. Amazing Discoveries of Detective May

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well. Here's chapter four of Let's Do the Wacky. I now understand what the Hits and Visitors meant on the Stats and I seem to get a lot of visitors from the United States and surprisingly one from Qatar. Hello, there and thank you for reading this fic on Kaleido Star! Also I would like to thank Rasta Lioness, you were the first to give me some suggestions and I thank you for that and MakenaiRaven because of your story Love's Mask actually inspired me to write this and I know you and Rasta have been reading this since the prologue and I'm really grateful. Now, I'm not ending this story already. I'm just saying thank you earlier because I might forget to do so in the future. Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue or text message"_, 'emphasis or quote' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 4: Amazing Discoveries of Detective May Wong!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"Hmm…" May tapped her chin.

She was sitting on her desk chair, contemplating of the conundrum that is Tenshi Azamuku. Her findings at the moment are pretty much useless and proved nothing. After her ball busting fiasco at the beach last week, she started following Tenshi. She picked up a pen and flipped open her notebook.

It was mostly filled with ideas for her performances and doodles of her and Rosetta. Nothing mushy like a heart with their names inside, nope, nothing like that. She turned to a new page and ran her finger along it. She could feel the heart shaped imprint and the fancy way the two names inside it written in.

She shook her head. "Now let's see…" She put the pen's tip on the paper, writing down the words as she said it. "Delayed reaction to a ball buster attack."

_1. Delayed reaction to a ball buster attack._

_2. Blushing when Leon went topless to practice._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

_Flashback_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

_Leon wondered why he agreed to this. All the girls around him were blushing, swooning or slowly dying from blood loss. _Oh Sophie, what the hell am I doing?

_He jumped up into one of the trampolines and waited for Tenshi to follow. When he didn't hear another bounce on the next trampoline, he turned to look at the new guy._ He's blushing? Is this what May told me keep an eye out for?

"_Well?" He crossed his arms, showing the muscles on his arms. "Are we going to practice or not?"_

"_R-right!" The young man made a perfect jump twist to the trampoline but forgot that his landing spot wasn't as stable as the ground._

"_W-whoa!"_

"_Are you alright?" Leon asked, holding the young man in his arms. He looked so small and Leon wondered how he can keep up with Layla Hamilton._

_The other girls screamed (creamed themselves) and swooned. The image of the Boy Next Door (as dubbed by the female rookies, much to Tenshi's dismay) and the Grim Reaper (a title stuck on Leon, forever) in each other's arms was a yaoi fangirl's wet dream. And the two, however unlikely they can be, looked so good together!_

"_I'm fine!" He scrambled away from Leon, face redder than an apple. "Let's practice!"_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

_End Flashback_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"There are two possible reasons why he was blushing and couldn't concentrate properly. First, he's incredibly modest or second, he's gay." She tipped back her chair. "I remember!"

_3. Tampons in his room._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

_Flashback_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

_May and Rosetta walked into the room after being invited in._

"_Make yourselves comfortable while I make tea."_

_May sat on the chair by the desk while Rosetta went to sit on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at her partner._

"_What? He said to make ourselves comfortable and you took the chair already."_

_The Chinese girl smiled lewdly at Rosetta. "Well…" She patted the place on her lap. "…you could sit here."_

_A blush rose on Rosetta's face. "W-what! You—not…not in public!"_

_May shrugged. She'll pay for that later but now she had some snooping to do. Her gaze took in every detail in the room and was surprised how neat it was. She expected a bit of a mess since it's a boy's room. She didn't find anything interesting so she turned in her seat and looked at his desk. There wasn't much on except for some manga, notebooks, first aid kit, bandages and a box of tampons. _Hmm…no condoms or pornos. I can't look into his drawers without getting-wait a minute!

_She picked up the tampons it was the same brand she was using! A smile crossed her and she turned just as Tenshi entered with three cups of tea on a tray._

"_Hey, Tenshi." She called out._

"_What is it, May?" He asked politely with an innocent smile on his face. _If I had a heart, I'd feel guilty but a Diablo master already took it.

_She held up the box of tampons, getting a raised brow from Rosetta and a surprised look from Tenshi. "Why do you have a box of tampons on your desk?"_

_He paled and started to look around. "Well…I…you see…I use it for nosebleeds!"_

"_Nosebleeds?" Rosetta asked. "How?"_

_He put down the tray and shakily distributed the tea._ Seriously? She wants to know?

_May tossed one of the tampons towards him. He was able to catch but not before juggling it around like a bomb. When the tampon was settled in firmly in his grasp, for a moment he looked like he didn't know what to do but he took a deep breathe. "Well I just shove it up my nose!"_

_And he did, puffing his chest out in the way he thought was manly but it made him look like he was about to fall over. May burst out laughing, making the boy flush in embarrassment._

"_H-hey! It works! Really it does!" The boy defended, taking the tampon out of his nose. He winced slightly there was a bit of (undesirable) snot on it and tossed it on the trash bin. May have calmed down a bit and was sipping her tea._

"_I guess it can be used that way, in the nineteenth century tampons were actually used for treating bullet wounds." Rosetta sipped the tea and made a sour look. "It's bitter."_

"_You'll get used to it." Tenshi and May said at the same time._

_Earning a muttered "Asians" from the girl._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

_End Flashback_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

So he explained what they were for but it was still weird for a guy to have a tampon, much less use it.

There was another but May wasn't sure if she should write it down. Having no proof of it and with only rumors and fleeting sightings from the others to back it up doesn't make it very solid. There was also the fact that this tidbit of information might not help with her investigation. Especially, since May isn't really the type to believe in rumors much less listen to them but this rumor has something to do with her investigation.

…_but I wanna know if it's true._

With her decision made the Chinese girl wrote it down and headed off to bed. According to the rumors she'd have to be bright and early tomorrow if she were to catch them or at least see them.

_But first…_

She eyed the lump and foot sticking out of her bed that was sleeping so soundly. So soundly that she felt a slight twinge of guilt of what she was about to do. But she has needs to be satisfied. May sneaked under the covers with unsurprising skill and a few moments later Rosetta screamed, hitting the other lump under the covers.

"May! I told you not tonight!"

_4. A secret love affair with Sarah Dupont._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

As planned, May was up bright and early and it looked like she was the only one too. Usually the dorms would be filled active or sluggish bodies accompanied by energetic or mumbled 'good morning'.

She yawned or tried to. Her jaw still throbbed painfully from last night and rubbed it slowly, making her wince. _Good thing she only punched me. I don't think I would want to know if she kicked me._

"Good morning, May! You're up early!" Sarah walked by, elegant and graceful as always. For now, anyway.

"Hello, Miss Sarah! Good morning to you, too!" May smiled. She watched the blonde walk away from her, heading towards (if she assumed correctly) Tenshi's room. She stopped in front of it and entered quickly.

_Let's go!_

She rushed back to her room, tiptoed past her bed and jumped into the balcony. With a few jumps, leaps and flips May was able to reach Tenshi's balcony and spy Sarah enter the bathroom with something in her hand.

She waited for a few moments, looking around and making sure that no one has seen her perform near impossible and physics defying feats to reach this place. When she was sure no one was around May slid the door open quietly and snuck inside. She pressed her ear against the bathroom door, eyes wide with anticipation and curiosity.

"…ready for this, big boy?" It was Sarah and she sounded quite… excited.

"Sarah… you know I'm always ready." A pause. "It's not like I have a choice."

"Stop kidding yourself, I know you don't mind." Sarah's voice lowered to a sultry tone. "In fact, I think your enjoying this."

_Oh my god! They're really…_

"It's not—whatever! Let's get this over with."

The sound of cloth rustling and falling on the floor was barely audible but May's well trained ears picked it up.

"Ugh!"

"Too tight?"

"Yeah…just be…careful…"

"Okay, just relax and let me take care of everything."

"Gah! Haa… haa…"

"Arch your back a bit for me, love."

After that muffled grunts and moans were heard. May wasn't sure who was making it or how they were doing it or who was doing the doing but she was sure that they were really doing it. _Out of all places they chose the bathroom!_

It was half an hour later when she heard their voices again.

"Are… you done? I don't think I can breathe anymore."

"Just a little more…"

May slowly backed away from the door and quietly left the way she came in, her face red and steaming the whole time.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** There goes chapter four! To make up for the filler chapter I give you: DETECTIVE MAY WONG! Next chapter we'll be focusing once again on Layla and Tenshi or it depends on where my brain takes me. Also, I would like to say I do not ship Leon with anyone else, not because I don't like him (he's an okay guy, a bit dull) its because I think he's too engrossed with Sophie to be with anyone else. Yeah, I know Sophie's dead but whatever. Hey, look! MayxRosetta! I just think those two are pretty cute together but I prefer LaylaxSora and Rosetta as their love child (meaning daughter).


	6. An Amazing Declaration

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well. Here's chapter five of Let's Do the Wacky. I now understand what the Hits and Visitors meant on the Stats and I seem to get a lot of visitors from the United States and surprisingly one from Qatar. Hello! Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue"_, 'emphasis or quote' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 5: An Amazing Declaration

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

She was distracted and frustrated. There wasn't any progress or improvement with her performance, she was dormant (her phoenix hiding in its ashes). Her mastery of the techniques is perfect but they feel empty like she couldn't put her heart in it, no matter how hard she tried. She had been like that the whole day and it was sheer luck that she hadn't fallen into an untimely death or broke her back on the tightropes.

So she stared up at the lights of her training room, her eyes straining to see the ceiling or anything beyond the painful glare of the light. She didn't have the energy to get off the net or even continue training.

"…and fierce Leo staggers for its missing heart that lost and stolen away by swift Sagittarius."

"Fool?" Layla sat up and found the spirit hovering in front of her. She had last seen the little man on Swan Lake. That day had been memorable and had left a mark right into her very soul. "I'm surprised that I can still see you."

Fool bowed and smiled at the blonde. He wondered if the blonde heard what he said or she simply ignored it. "It's good to see you back."

"Thank you but… I'm starting to have doubts."

"ahh but the stage still has much to show you."

Layla chuckled. "I see but so far I haven't seen anything special."

"Ahh but patience-"

"-is not my virtue." She interrupted, jumping off the net and checking her phone for the nth time that day. _No new message._ A wave of disappointment came over, she sighed. Sora had only given her a brief message that she was alright and that she didn't know how long she will be away, after that she didn't receive any new message from the girl.

"Fool, can you reach Sora from here?"

Fool followed the blonde. He sat himself on her shoulder, looking over a picture of Layla and Sora in the blonde's phone.

"No she's too far…" He lied. Sora was close, closer than the blonde thought. "When was that taken?"

"I…" She frowned. "I don't remember really."

She stared at the picture; it was different from the previous one she used the other day as she had the tendency to sporadically change it. Her hair was cut short in the awkward way that Sora did but she found it quite…charming. She was standing behind Sora, her left hand wrapped around the shorter girl's shoulder while Sora's hands were holding on to her arm. Behind them was the New York sky line, the sun had just set so it was dotted with lights.

_I see… I remember now._

"I miss her, Fool." She put her phone down. "I was hoping to perform with her again but she had to go home and then a total stranger suddenly appeared… and… and… I hate him, Fool. I hate him so much."

"Why so?"

"…because he seems to know Sora more than I do and… I already feel empty, like my heart was missing…and he… he's making it worse, he has something that I don't. Something that I want so badly but I can't take because he has it… he has her and I…what do I…" She wondered where this sudden outburst came from but she didn't stop it, maybe she needed it.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know…what am I doing at the stage, Fool? She's not here… and I can't find another reason to perform. Why do I feel this? Why does she make me…" She trailed off, feeling a sudden surge of unidentified emotions. It coursed through her like water spilling off a broken dam that she couldn't discern what they were. It made her feel restless like she needed to run until her legs ached and punch anything until her knuckles were raw (red and bleeding).

Fool watched, he had lost the blonde to her own thoughts and let the catharsis happen. He wished to help but he cannot interfere and can only stand as a guide for those chosen by the stage. So he jumped off her shoulder and leaned against the wall.

She turned and ran, somersaulting up to the closest tightrope she could reach. A pain started in her gut, it tightened and contracted. The emotions continued to bombard her, churning and swirling under her skin and she let it show in her actions.

_What is this?_

She did a basic cartwheel, followed by an aerial half twist before jumping up to the next tight rope. The pain spread, moving up to her heart. It clenched painfully as if a hand reached inside her and squeezed (choked) it for all its worth.

_My heart…_

It thudded inside her wildly, pumping blood and adrenaline into her veins. She performed several stunts, each one becoming more reckless and energetic. At the same time her emotions became more defined as each seemed to die off.

Another surge of emotions overwhelmed her and the clenching (choking, tight) pain moved to her throat. She swallowed but her mouth was dry, there was nothing to help ease the pressure. She could almost pinpoint what these emotions were but it seems her mind refused to make it easy for her.

She shook her head.

She moved, slowly losing herself into the fleeting sensation of flight and becoming unhinged, uncontrollable and free. The composure and perfection she had worked so hard to keep during her performances cracked. She felt like Salome but more. She is Juliet, making one last desperate act. She is Cleopatra, taking her own life. She is Isolde, dying of an incurable disease. She is Guinevere, longing for someone she could not have. And now she is Brünnhilde, wishing to join her beloved.

She reached the topmost rope. Sweat was now pouring out from every pore of her body and her vision blurred. She had never experienced having emotions affect her so much almost to the point of crippling her.

She looked down, the tightropes formed a basic star pattern and from her vantage point she saw the pentagon it formed. When the time comes a pit of fire will be in its place and Brünnhilde will jump to be united with her love.

Her body compelled her to jump but she couldn't; something was stopping her, making her grasp at something she couldn't see.

It was quick, elusive and almost within her reach.

Her fists clenched, nails digging deep and knuckles white. It hurt. It hurt so much but she needed it to keep her in track. She closed her eyes as tight as she can, until they hurt. This physical pain felt different from the pain suffocating her. It cleared her mind a bit and distracted her from the suffocation.

"_No, you're not my dream anymore. You are my pride and joy."_

She gasped.

"_Alright then! I'll do it. I'll show you that I can do the Golden Phoenix!"_

Her fist unclenched, blood dripping from the cuts on her palm.

"…_and from now on I think I'd like it if we didn't keep secrets from each other."_

"_No I didn't! Please let me do this Miss Layla and I'll show I can do this right!"_

"_It doesn't…I just wanted to tell you, I'm quitting."_

"_Happy birthday, Layla! From all of us!"_

"_I know that I could do it with you—that we could do it together!"_

She opened her eyes. The suffocating pain was gone now and all that's left is the blissful feeling of clarity. She understood now, her dream wasn't just to be on the same stage as Sora and to perform with her. Her dream was to win the girl's heart just like Sora did years ago. She spread her arms, stared straight ahead and fell forward.

A slow foolish smile formed on her lips as a thought came into her mind.

_I will possess your heart._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Tenshi stopped, a sudden feeling of… he didn't know but the closest thing he could think of was 'prey'. He rested a hand on his chest, trying to calm the nervous muscle within. It was thumping so loud the others could probably hear it.

"Tenshi, come on! We're hungry!" Anna tapped him in the back, throwing him out of his trance.

"R-right!" He caught up to them, giving the night sky and his surrounding fleeting glances. "I'm coming!"

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** Kind of a strong chapter, eh? Layla's part is based pretty much on my experience. There I was a time I was torn between two choices. I didn't know what to do so I just went for walk to think and it ended up with me going on a full blown sprint. I stopped when my stomach hurt and my legs gave out on me and all of a sudden I had an epiphany. The last part, '_I will possess your heart'_ doesn't sound too cheesy or anything right? I'm just going with what I feel, not much direction with the story. I remember in the series before Layla and Sora started to prepare for the Mystical Act (Legendary Maneuver if you want) the two of them were thinking of the same thing or going through the same train of thought. And near the end of it Layla seemed to have sensed Sora's determination for them to perform it together. I loved that part (it's second to the one where Layla sees Sora's 'angel' when she fought for the role of Odette); it truly showed that they had some sort of connection that may have gone beyond the stage. I wanted to add the Ring of Fire scene but I don't think my heart could take it. :P anyway, the next chapter might be up soon. Also, school starts soon so I won't have time to write as much as I want too.


	7. The Amazing Ring of Fire

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well. Here's the sixth chapter of Let's Do the Wacky. I personally love the previous chapter but this one I consider the best and the best one that I've written so far. Also, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. The fourth term of Mapua just began last week and we were already swamped with assignments (what kind of professor gives an assignment on the first week!). My schedule also makes it difficult for me to write since I can't bring my computer to school because, well… it's huge and writing in the library is impossible. I can't get into the mood when I'm in there and I can't write in my notebook because of my group of fags, I mean friends, tend to distract me. _**By the way, check out the previous chapters, I added a few things and did minor changes here and there.**_ Oh and before I forget: _thoughts_, "normal dialogue", "_flashback dialogue"_, 'emphasis or quote' and scene flashbacks will be indicated by something but you'll know when you find it. Anyway, on with the story!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 6: The Amazing Ring of Fire

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

It had taken Jean and his team more than a few days (extending to a week) to finish the 'Ring of Fire'. They had no problems attaching the rings and setting it on fire but they hadn't expected it going out when the rings started spinning. So they devised that the solution was either to increase the fuel output or decrease the speed. They had weighed their options and picked to decrease the speed of the rings or risk having one of their stars die from a fiery and explosive death.

When the rings were finished they immediately moved it to the stage and today Jean's team along with Mia will show the finished product to the whole cast.

"With the Ring of Fire standing in middle of the stage we decided to set up several trapezes spiraling towards the rings." Mia began, pointing up towards the ring while the others studied them. The trapezes were all set up in a circle, each one moving towards the rings with the last one placed directly in front of the ring. "Tenshi as Sigurd will use all of these to perform a few maneuvers and gain enough momentum to enter the ring. When he's inside, the rings would slowly come to a stop before the fires go out after that the rings would retract. The trapezes will be rearranged and Layla and Tenshi will use these to perform their part. Any questions?"

Mia's inquiry was met by silence and she took this as a sign that they understood her. She nodded towards Jean, signaling that they could 'ignite' the rings. The scene she described was part of Act 3 where Sigurd rescues Brünnhilde and fall in love. The rescue was male lead's climax act while female lead's climax is set later on in the production.

Jean spoke into a receiver before a low (barely audible) hum was heard. Flames emerged from the base of the rings before it climbed up, meeting at the top. They were barely visible, at first, but as seconds ticked by the flames grew larger until the dim orange light encompassed the stage. Then the rings started spinning slowly (one going clockwise and the other counter clockwise) and gain speed with each complete revolution until the rings reached their peak.

Everyone looked on in awe. It seemed as if the rings had disappeared and that the sun was inside the stage itself.

Layla felt like she was going to cry, it was amazing. Her heart beating along with every _'whoom' _she heard. She had her own little sun and like a phoenix she will be inside, biding her time to rise and show the world that she, Layla Hamilton has returned. It was the perfect way to do so and she was determined to make it perfect.

She looked at the boy beside her and wasn't surprised to see the resolved look on his face. He seemed to be counting silently to himself with his eyes trained on the little sun. When he finished a slight tremor started in his hands and a small, barely perceivable smile formed on his face. She returned to her attention to the rings and imagined herself within them.

Tenshi couldn't see the rings but he felt them spinning as fast as the blood in his body did. He had heard Mia talk about the rings and had seen Jean's unfinished work before, and he was amazed on both occasions. But this did not prepare him (not even his partner); he wasn't sure how he was able to stand with knees feeling light and weak.

He knew the danger of this stunt. He could die or burn if he ever made a mistake and Sora Naegino would be no more but fear of death was the farthest thing in his mind. Death was something he would never ever fear because he had overcome it a long time ago, in the Mystical Act with Layla.

Then the questions came flooding his mind, staggering him from his awed stupor. These questions had plagued him ever since this little ruse started but he always ignored, choosing to focus on his role as Tenshi. Why did Sora have to leave? Why do we need a new identity for this? Why can't Sora do this for Layla? He looked at his partner who looked so beautiful under the light of the fire.

_Fire…flames…phoenix._

His eyes widened as he realized his real role.

The reason why Sora wasn't here was because a phoenix cannot rise with the presence of another. If that were too happen the blaze would be too bright, it would overwhelm and in the end destroy both. Sora and Layla can't be together on stage at this time because both would shine brightly and attempt to overpower the other. The stage will not able to handle such an event and the conflict might return, destroying Sora's dream of a stage without conflict.

_I'm not here to be her partner; I'm here as the spark to welcome the phoenix and make sure that the stage is ready for Sora and Layla._

Kalos smiled. _The stage is set._

"There we have it, our 'Ring of Fire'."

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

They stared at each other from across the room; Layla sitting on the prototype and Tenshi on a trapeze in front of Layla. They had been practicing together for almost three weeks, perfected every maneuver for the show and this was the last one that they had to start on. The spectacle earlier shown by Mia and Jean was amazingly breathtaking compared to this for that they weren't in the mood to do start.

Layla stood up and moved to the center of the platform. She turned to face the boy that on several occasions reminded her of Sora. With her sudden 'epiphany' not too long ago she had began to develop a sense of respect for the boy. She had begun to see what Sora liked about him (besides his boy-next-door look); he had a strong personality not the type that would intimidate or overpower people but the kind that leaves a lasting impression. He was honest, kind and diligent, qualities rarely found in men. She almost felt guilty for thinking of stealing Sora away from him. 'Almost.'

_He's a nice boy… a good match for her._ Her eyes narrowed a bit, the blue hue in them darkening slightly in determination. _But I think I'm better than him._ She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"I understand…" He stared at the blonde. "I understand Miss Layla. I know what I'm supposed to do."

_He's arrogant too…_ Layla rolled her eyes. "Let's begin."

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Tenshi staggered a bit, nearly losing a foot from the rings as he landed on the platform.

"You're getting better." Layla commented, regarding the boy with a smidgen of respect. "A little more and you'll get the hang of landing."

The rings slowed to a stop around them and the loud hum of the machine lowered to a barely audible one. The prototype, according to Jean, has the same specifications as the finished product. The only difference is that it didn't emit flames and in its place were foam padding wrapped around each ring to prevent any injury. They've been using the prototype for several hours now, with Tenshi making attempts to land on the platform and Layla controlling the rings (with the controls on the platform) and assisting Tenshi on mastering the rings. She was aware that she didn't need to help the boy and that someone can do it for her but she thought it would be better if she did, it would help her become comfortable with him and understand him better. _We are partners after all…even if it's just for a little while._

Tenshi smiled, he was glad that he can almost master getting through the rings. His first attempts had been pitiful and started out as him being tossed around or nearly getting crushed by the rings. But after several tries and some tips from Layla (who had performed it successfully on her first try) he was able to get through the rings for that he was truly grateful.

He turned around to face the blonde and bowed, body bent by the waist and hands stiff on his sides. "Thank you, Miss Layla! If it weren't for you I would've not been able to make this progress and I could be injured severely without your guidance."

The blonde muttered a 'your welcome' before he straightened up with an exuberant smile on his face. She was a bit taken aback by his sudden display of gratitude but she chalked it up to him being Japanese, having heard somewhere that they were very polite. She turned her back to him and walked up to the controls. "Let's do another one before taking a break."

He jumped off the platform and prepared the trapezes that he was going to use. He checked each one of them, making sure that they were still sturdy enough to hold his weight. It was a habit that he got from being 'Sora' which Sora got from Leon.

Layla watched him intently, there was a question nagging her endlessly and she was curios to know his answer. It was a question that she always asked those who auditioned to join the Kaleido Stage and one she always forgot to ask Sora.

"Tenshi!"

"Yes?" He looked at her. His brown eyes that looked so similar to another pair always struck a cord in Layla, it reminded her of someone she truly missed and she will have soon.

"Why are you on the stage?" She asked, her voice echoing loud and clear in the training room. They were the only ones using it and she decided to use the privacy it provided to ask her question.

He stopped moving and a frown formed on his face, making him look like a little boy who lost his way home. _Of course, I'm here to fulfill my dreams… but all of them have been realized. So, why am I here? Am I just supposed to live my dreams? But that sounds so…_

She watched him closely, the turmoil can clearly be seen on his face and Layla understood him (at some level). There was a time that she found herself lost that she had to leave to find her true self. It was an eye opening experience, one that led her to realize the value of her young self and brought her closer to the stage.

Tenshi took a step back, seeming to remember something all of a sudden. He wasn't Sora Naegino, she's in Japan with her family while him, Tenshi Azamuku, is here as her substitute. _The question was for Tenshi, not for Sora._

His vision focused and found himself staring at an obscured image of Layla Hamilton. The rings were revolving once again, forming a blue shield around the blonde. He imagined what it would like with the rings blazing and Layla waiting inside. _It would be glorious…_

He grabbed the trapeze bar, the j-hook automatically detaching from the bar and took a deep breathe. He already knew his reason for being on the stage and he wasn't sure that the blonde would like to hear it.

_She might think that something is up, so that means I'll have to make up a legitimate reason on why I'm here._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"The thrill." Layla repeated, before taking a long swig of her bottled water.

They were taking a break but between the two, Tenshi was more tired and needed it more while Layla only needed to give her vocal chords a rest. Who knew talking and giving instructions for several hours would be so tiring. She screwed the cap back on the bottle and put it down on the bench next to her bag.

She turned to regard the boy who was looking off into space. "Tenshi!"

"Ha-Hai!" Tenshi tensed up; nearly dropping the bottle he was holding. He had been watching the blonde's actions. She was tantalizing in everything she did, from the way she threw her head back and wrap her lips around the bottles mouth. He even found the way the column of her neck moved as she swallowed quite enticing.

He gulped, looking away as a blush formed on his face.

"Tenshi…"

"Y-yes?"

Layla raised an eyebrow, finding the boy's behavior odd but chose to ignore it. "Would you care to elaborate on your answer?"

"My answer?" He blinked.

When he was able to enter the rings without losing his footing or any body part, he immediately gave her his answer.

_Miss Layla… the reason that I accepted Sora's request and came here to stage was because I love the thrill of flying, even if it's just for a few seconds! I love the feeling danger with every stunt that I do… so I guess… you can call me an adrenaline junkie. I'm just here for the thrill nothing more than that. _

As Sora, her lying ability was practically non-existent. The girl was open like a book and people can easily read her emotions. As time passed by Sora grew up, she learned to hide her feelings behind a happy-go-lucky façade but if people looked hard enough they could still read her and she still couldn't make up a good lie. As Tenshi, lying was easy. Maybe because people have different expectations from him or maybe because he isn't Sora (it was the simplest answer). But his answer to Layla's question wasn't an outright lie and not something he made up on the spot.

One of the reasons that Sora wanted to join the stage was to fly and performing on the Kaleido Stage was the closest thing that would help her do it. Tenshi was the same, he loved to fly but he didn't have any dreams to realize. He only had a goal to reach and that was to prepare the stage for Sora and Layla.

"I know my reason for being on stage is shallow compared to you and Sora's…" He began, looking right into the blonde's eyes. "…but my interests was never in the stage. That's why I didn't go with her the first time she left for the auditions; if I did I wouldn't be accepted."

"Why do you say so?" Layla asked. She was sure that if he did audition with Sora then he would be immediately accepted for his skills and Sora wouldn't be accepted. _But he didn't and I'm thankful for that._

"That I wouldn't be accepted?" Layla nodded. "Sora came here for her dreams and for the audience while I'm here to perform dangerous stunts and stand-in as your partner until she returns. That's why I thought I wouldn't be accepted, the stage doesn't need someone so detached, it needed someone who is passionate and determined. I'm not like that but Sora is…"

When he finished silence blanketed the room, making the mood serious. Tenshi sat down on the floor and began stretching; the pain in his thigh had increased due to his continuous training. _I really should get this looked at but I don't have the time but wow…what did I just say? Is that who Tenshi is?_

Layla was mulling over what he said. He was right, he would never be accepted if the did the auditions and if Sora came on time, she would've been accepted. Despite her lack in skill mastery, a flaw that can be fixed easily during training but the passion for the stage was not something that can be trained.

She understood his reasons and her respect for him grew a bit more but it made her realize something.

"Tenshi!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to help me set up the tightropes for my routine?"

He nodded, standing up slowly. "I'd be happy to!"

Layla smiled. _I know I'm better than him._

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** I don't know much about phoenixes, I've read a few articles of them on the internet when I was searching for mythical creatures and from what I could remember there is always one phoenix. They were never described to be seen in a flock as birds usually are or there was really only ONE phoenix. It never had a pair or something like that, kind of sad really.

So Tenshi and Layla are bonding but it doesn't meant that I'm gonna make this a Tenshi/Layla story. It's still Sora/Layla, I just established Tenshi to become a rounded character in this chapter. Meaning Sora is starting to get the hang of pretending to be someone else.

Not many Layla/Sora fanfics out delve into the reasons of those two being on stage or maybe I haven't come across any that does. I think Layla's reason for being on stage is for perfection and to prove herself, the thrill of doing dangerous stunts is part of it too (remember when she first tried the boat in their Arabian Nights production?). Layla always wants a perfect performance, either for her own reasons or the audience, not sure and everything she does is a way to prove herself to her father that he can be proud of her. While Sora's reasons vary, her first was to perform on the stage and experience the same feeling she felt when she saw Donna's Alice in Wonderland. Next was to be partners with Layla and perform the Mystical Act. After that she went through a bit of a stump until after the Circus Festival where in she realized that her dream was to make a stage without conflict. A stage where everyone are equals and that the audience would truly love.

That's my assessment of our two leads and wow… I can be pretty long winded on the author's notes. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and waiting patiently for this update. As I mentioned earlier, updates would be slower than before because of school. I'll try writing on my handy dandy green notebook to speed it up a bit.

_**If you see any grammatical errors or missing words feel free to point them out and I'll fix them.**_


	8. Layla's Amazing Discovery

**Title:** Let's Do the Wacky

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well looks like we reached the seventh chapter! I know you guys want some Sora/Layla action already but don't worry because SOON—I'm setting everything up to make it happen.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

Chapter 7: Layla's Amazing Discovery!

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

The door swung open violently and slammed against the door with a loud thud. The sudden loud noise surprised the occupants in the room; it made one of them jump back from the other as if they were burned. Layla walked in calmly as if nothing happened but despite her cool composure, she was seething inside.

Her eyes moved back and forth between Tenshi and Sarah. Tenshi looked ready to bolt and Sarah was calm (smiling even) but as much as Layla wanted to rip that smile on the diva's face, she came (burst in) here for someone else. She'll deal with Sarah later when she's done with Tenshi.

"Sarah?" Layla addressed the other blonde on the room but her eyes never left Tenshi's form. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a few words with Tenshi. Alone."

Sensing the tension in Layla's voice the smile on Sarah's face was immediately gone. She gave the younger blonde a strange look for a moment before nodding her consent.

"Alright, I'll leave you two at it then!" She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind with less force than Layla had done earlier.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"Hmm… I wonder." Sarah said after the door closed behind her with a click. She tapped a finger on chin while thinking about Layla's odd (violent) behavior.

"Miss Sarah, what's going on?"

The blonde turned around and saw May looking a bit disheveled.

She had decided to visit Layla earlier because she hadn't found time to talk to the blonde due to their busy training schedules. And with her lack of new clues or discoveries, she thought it would be a good idea to ask the blonde about Tenshi.

When she had knocked and entered the blonde's dressing room, she attempted to broach the topic (of Tenshi Azamuku) but Layla did it for her and asked not only about Tenshi but of Sora too.

She eagerly answered the blonde's questions as best as she could and even told Layla of the 'things' she found out about the boy the blonde was fine and even gave her opinion on some parts (both cringed when the tampons were mentioned). That is, until she mentioned the part of Sarah and Tenshi's relationship.

The blonde reacted by tensing up and the look on her eyes changing into a murderous look before suddenly storming off. May, not knowing what to do, followed Layla.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Sarah answered, a finger still tapping her chin. "…but I think Layla knows."

May frowned. Of course, Layla knows. She was, after all, the one who told the blonde of Sarah and Tenshi's affair but she was curious of the blonde's violent reaction.

"And you're okay with it?" May asked.

She walked towards the other and wrapped an arm around May's shoulders before walking away.

"I don't see anything wrong with it and I think it would be good for Tenshi to have someone else besides me."

_Is she saying what I'm thinking?!_ May's eyes widened.

"He's a very good boy but he's been so tired lately, I thought Layla might help him out. She might be able to him company when I'm not around."

_Oh god!_ _Too much information! Too much!_

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

The tension was so palpable in the room that a knife can cut through it. Most of the tension came from the enraged blonde who was glaring at Tenshi, hoping that he would keel over and die or maybe spontaneously combust. As long he suffers a long agonized death, it didn't matter to Layla.

"Miss Layla—"

"You bastard!" The blonde interjected, her face contorted in anger, the composure that she had tried to hold on slipped away the moment her name left the young man's mouth. She rushed up to him, cutting the distance between them to less than a foot. "I thought you were different! I thought you cared for her!"

"W-what?" He backed away until his back hit the vanity table, leaving him no room for any further escape. "Miss Layla, I don't understand!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She pressed further.

Tenshi lifted both hands to cover his face. He had never seen the blonde so angry before. Even when she had slapped Yuri for saying that she and Sora couldn't perform the Mystical Act, the blonde was still calm and perfect as ever.

_But this…_

Layla caught both of his wrists in one hand and pulled them away from his face. Her gripped around them was so strong that Tenshi thought they might break. If she wasn't so blinded by her own rage, she would've noticed how small they were and how soft the skin felt.

"Miss Layla, please let go. You're hurting me…"

A familiar started tune, jarring the blonde from her angry haze. The tune stopped and after a moment it started again. The tune was the song to their show Freedom. Her grip loosened on Tenshi and boy took the opportunity to get away.

He looked into his bag and took out his phone, the lights flashed on the device flashed on and off repeatedly. The words 'Press release' and 'photoshoot' blinked repeatedly at Tenshi, reminding him of the reason why they were in costume. He pressed a button and the device stopped its incessant ringing.

The silence that followed was overwhelming both of them stood unmoving, as if waiting for something to happen. He slowly turned to face the blonde, still expecting to see look of rage on her face but instead found Layla looking at him oddly. This unnerved him, first Layla seemed ready to tear him apart earlier and now she isn't. Not to mention that his cover was nearly blown.

"I think… I think we should go. If we don't leave now, we're going to be late and today's the press release." He said, after a moment and walked towards the door. "We don't want-"

"Sora."


End file.
